


Minami Week 2017

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, minami week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: Fic Drabbles for Minami Week! Each day will have a different prompt!





	1. Day One, Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Day one, friendship. Minami, Guang-Hong, and Leo hang out in Beijing after the Cup of China.

“What should we eat?” Leo asked.

“Anything but hot pot,” Guang-Hong mentioned.

“What do you recommend?” Minami asked.

“Let’s go get some jian bing from the street vendor. They’re really good,” Guang-Hong shared.

After the Cup of China, Leo, Guang-Hong, and Minami decided to meet up and hang out for a few days before heading back to their respective home rinks for more training. 

“Did you see Yuuri’s quad flip at the end of his free skate? I totally cried,” Minami commented as they got their food.

“Yeah, even though he fell it was pretty amazing,” Guang-Hong agreed before taking a bite. “We were all shocked.”

“We were there too you know,” Leo frowned. “Argh I can’t believe I messed up my free skate after I did so well on my short program!”

“At least you two got to compete in the grand prix final! I only placed second at our domestic competition,” Minami sighed but kept his chin up. “But I’ll definitely qualify for the grand prix next season!”

“I’m sure you will,” Guang-Hong cheered on. “It’ll be nice if we can all compete against each other again.”

“Phichit will probably be harder to beat next season,” Leo pointed out. “He’s done an amazing job so far winning gold at the Cup of China.”

“Phichit looked really cool! I loved his short program costume,” Minami spoke with admiration. “I wish I could get a selfie with him.”

“We’ll invite him next time we hang out after the grand prix,” Leo offered. “You’ll probably see him at future competitions too.”

“Can we all take a selfie right now? I want to post it on my instagram!” Guang-Hong asked.

“Yeah let’s do it!” Minami agreed.

They squeezed in close in front of the vendor and took several selfies together.

“Oh, Minami do you have an instagram?” Leo realized as Guang-Hong was sending them the pics before uploading them.

“I do! I made one in order to follow Yuuri’s! It’s chicken_nugget,” Minami pulled out his phone to show him his instagram. It had a few pictures of him skating with his skate club. The most recent picture was his special selfie with Katsuki Yuuri after the local championship.

“Ok, I’ll follow you,” Leo looked him up on his phone.

“Me too!” Guang-Hong nodded. “But why is your IG chicken nugget?”

“Ah, it’s my nickname in my club,” Minami explained. “People tell me I’m smol and my haircolor looks similar to a nugget.”

“It is a rather unique color, how’d your coach allow that?” Leo asked curiously. 

“She says it’s part of my character and a striking feature to the audience!”

“That’s amazing, I don’t think I’d ever dye my hair,” Guang-Hong fiddled with his bangs. “My coach would probably kill me.”

“Maybe I’ll dye my hair next season,” Leo joked.

When they finished their food, Guang-Hong volunteered to take Leo and Minai sightseeing. As they were walking around they ran into some of Guang-Hong’s fans who wanted to take pictures and get autographs. Guang-Hong was too polite to refuse.

After the girls left Guang-Hong sighed with his arms full of gifts and teddy bears.

“Wow Guang-Hong, you’re really popular!” Minami admired.

“This always happens whenever I compete in my home country,” Guang-Hong shrugged.

“You need a disguise, otherwise we’re going to get swarmed by fans every corner we turn,” Leo pointed out.

They tried looking around for a cheap clothing shop. Minami pointed out a small store that hands all kinds of clothing.

“Whoa, there’s so many choices to try on,” Minami commented as he picked up a pair of rainbow sunglasses.

“I think these will suit you Guang-Hong,” Leo held up a pair of teddy bear sunglasses.

Guang-Hong pouted a little. “I’m not wearing that Leo, I wanna look cool like you do.”

“Oooo, how about this!” Minami held up what appeared to be a tan colored trench coat and black shades. “Try this on!”

When Guang-Hong tried it on, Leo and Minami stared at him.

“W-Will this work?” Guang-Hong felt unsure.

“So cool!” Minami’s eyes sparkled.

“Sort of reminds me of your free skate, bonds and violence,” Leo mentioned.

“Aaaahhhaahhh, don’t mention it! It was my coach’s idea!” Guang-Hong seemed flustered.

In the end they all decided to just take a taxi back to the hotel, but Leo snapped a picture of Guang-Hong in the shades and trench coat to save for later.


	2. Day Two, Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Kenjirou, do you have a crush on anyone?”

After practice at Minami’s skate club, one of Minami’s fellow skate buddies  turned to Minami and asked, “Hey Kenjirou, do you have a crush on anyone?”

Minami jumped and blushed bright red immediately. 

Another one of his rink mates brought up, “You really like that Katsuki guy right? The one you always buy posters of. Have you tried confessing yet?”

Minami shook his head. “I just really respect Yuuri-kun! I-I don’t know about confessing. I need to get better at skating first!”

“Oh that’s right, you placed second at the Chugoku Shikoku and Kyushu Championship. It's really too bad since you beat him at Nationals before.”

"Yuuri-kun was just in a slump before!" Minami stood up for him. "He skates so beautifully now!"

"Yeah, silver at the Grand Prix Final, that's amazing!"

The topic sidetracked to talking about rankings and competitions, but Minami’s head started to fill with an unknown feeling.

The next day at practice Minami couldn’t seem to be able to concentrate at all.

“What’s wrong Minami, you’re not keeping up in tempo with the music?” His coach called him over during the second runthrough.

“Oh! Sorry coach! I’ll focus!” Minami stood up stiff straight.

His coach gave a small sigh. “I know you get really nervous before competitions, but this is just practice. You’ve managed to improve your achilles heel, the triple axel, but you said you wanted to work on landing a quad right?”

“Yes! I’ll do my best,” Minami nodded.

As the music restarted from the beginning, Minami took a deep breath and started to skate. He landed his triple axel, but when it came time for a quad Minami’s head instantly thought of Yuuri landing a quadruple flip so beautifully.

The tip of his blade caught on the ice and sent Minami flying as he fell face flat on the ice.

“Minami? Minami-kun?!” His coach as well as his rink mates rushed over to the commotion. Minami’s head spun and his nose started to bleed a bit.

“Owwww….” Minami groaned.

“Minami are you okay? Let’s take a break, we need to stop your nose bleed.” His coach and one of his rink mates helped him off the ice. Minami felt so embarrassed falling during his routine like that. He wanted to hide his head in a hole like an ostrich. 

After he stopped the bleeding with several tissues, his coach ordered him to take it easy the rest of practice. Minami let out a sigh. He was never going to catch up to Yuuri-kun at this rate. Every time he thought of Yuuri now his heart always seemed to feel funny.

Do you have a crush on anyone Kenjirou? The words echoed in his head.

Did he? Minami had always admired Yuuri as a fellow skater and his shining idol that he aspires to be. Were those feelings ever something more?

“Eh? Minami-kun what happened to your face?!” 

Minami’s eyes widened in shock as he looked up. He knew that voice.

Katsuki Yuuri was standing right in front of him.

“Y-Yuuri-kun?” Minami nearly fell off the bench. “W-What are you doing here?”

“Ah, I was hoping to see you,” Yuuri smiled. “I wanted to give you something.” Yuuri reached into his bag and pulled out a small gift.

“For me? But why?” Minami asked as he graciously accepted the gift and opened it. It was a phone charm with figure skates and Hasetsu Castle’s mascots.

“Before, at the championship before the grand prix final, you really helped me see how fun skating is and that my past doesn’t define me,” Yuuri spoke confidently, which was a significant change compared to last year. “So I’d like to thank you for it, and also apologize for how I treated you before. You’re a really great skater too for Japan Minami-kun”

“Yuuri-kun,” Minami’s face went completely soft and teary eyed. He completely forgot his nose was also stuffed with tissues.

“I hope it’s not too silly to give you a phone charm,” Yuuri scratched the back of his neck. “Yuuko-san made these to help promote the rink, and I asked if I could have an extra one to give to you. I have the same one too.” Yuuri pulled out his phone to show a matching charm attached.

“Thank you Yuuri-kun! I’ll treasure it and keep it on my phone forever!” Minami held the charm close to his chest.

“You’re welcome. So what happened to your face?” Yuuri asked with some concern.

“Oh! It’s nothing! I just wasn’t concentrating enough and fell during practice. But I’m totally fine now!” Minami perked up instantly.

“I see. Haha, that reminds me of the time when I hit my head on the rink barrier during the championship. I was worried I’d get blood on my costume,” Yuuri remembered.

Minami smiled and laughed with him. For Minami, just being able to skate on the same ice as Yuuri was more than enough for him.

But perhaps this feeling inside is something like a crush.

Katsuki Yuuri was like his Achilles heel.


End file.
